


Spa Day

by silverwolf_fox



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/pseuds/silverwolf_fox
Summary: Angel takes a day to relax with his pig until Charlie and Vaggie show up.





	Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

> I recently discovered Hazbin Hotel and fell in love. This is just a little fluffy piece. I wanted Angel Dust to have a spa day with Fat Nuggets. Plus, since HH hasn’t even aired yet, there’s only so much I can do at the moment.

Angel needed a break. It was rare for him to wake up feeling ratty, and it left him unwilling to leave his room and deal with people today. He had always liked to keep himself busy with his films and it’d take a lie to say he didn’t enjoy spending his evenings with whatever lucky son of a bitch that could afford him, but after deciding to join the Happy Hotel, his free time was more like homework. When he would normally be snorting his namesake or causing mischief with his best friend and literal partner in crime, Cherri, he’s stuck learning about redemption from the two psychotic girls in charge of the hotel. They’d been paying closer attention to him since he and Cherri cause a minor turf war, indirectly killing a few hundred demons.

Not that he particularly cared about that, but the lectures from Vaggie were getting longer and screamier.

Witholding a sigh, Angel abandoned his silken sheets and went to check on his precious baby, a chubby little piglet resting on a plush, crushed velvet pillow.

“Good morning, my wittle shnookums,” the spider-demon cooed, kissing the top of Fat Nuggets’ head. “You wanna spend time with daddy today?” Angel picked up the pig and cuddled him to his fluffy chest, giving him one more kiss before setting him down on the bed.

Angel left Fat Nuggets to his own devices and started his morning beauty routine. It only took a single look in the mirror to tempt him into shattering the reflective surface. Instead, Angel grabbed a brush and tried to salvage his bedraggled hair into some semblance of order, but the pink strands were determined to stick out at random.

An irritated growl echoed in the small bathroom. Abandoning his hair, Angel poked at tired dark circles forming under his eyes. He pouted at his reflection and leaned against the countertop. It was bullshit to see that he looked at awful as he felt.

A rising sense of determination pushed him to start unloading his impressive collection of products from the cupboards and drawers. The clattering of various tubes and boxes drew the attention of his piglet, who he scooped up and cradled in his lower arms. He’d just figured out the perfect bonding activity for them.

Angel grinned, rubbing Fat Nuggets’ belly. “Not like I had anything important to do.”

* * *

 

“Where the fuck is he?!”

Vaggie stormed around Charlie’s office while the blonde curled up in her chair, anxiously tugging on her hair.

“Maybe he’s just late?” the princess of Hell quietly suggested, hoping to soothe some of Vaggie’s ire, but the other girl felt her temper spike.

“No, screw that! Come on!” Vaggie grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and pulled her along. The sudden action caught Charlie off guard, and she stumbled to keep up with the determined strides. They left the office and charged up the stairs.

Vaggie didn’t release Charlie until they were standing in front of the offending tenant’s room. The blonde lightly rubbed her hand and watched her girlfriend pound on the door hard enough that she feared it might break.

After several minutes of silence, Vaggie grew angrier and demanded to be let in until the door flew open to reveal an irate spider-demon glowering down at them.

The two girls froze in surprise when they saw their friend looking less than show worthy in a monogrammed silk robe only a few shades darker than his skin tone, moisturizing socks covering his legs opposed to his customary boots, and a pale green clay mask.

“What?” Angel snapped. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“You were supposed to be downstairs an hour ago! Where the hell have you been?” Vaggie demanded, setting her hands on her hips.

Unimpressed by her posturing, Angel rolled his eyes and crossed both pairs of arms. “Here, obviously.”

“Is this supposed to be more important than our meeting?” she growled.

“Some people like to make a little effort in their appearances,” adding snidely to the side, “not that you’d know about that.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Now I’m afraid I’m not accepting visitors today, so toodles.” He waggled his fingers at them and tried to slam the door closed. Vaggie, gray hair bristling from his earlier insult, blocked it with her foot and forced it open.

Angel exclaimed his displeasure but eventually groaned in defeat. The two girls followed after him, noticing the faint music pumping out from his radio, before he waved them towards the lounging area. Being the first demon to move into the Happy Hotel, Angel had jumped at the chance to take one of the larger rooms on the upper floors.

A section of the couch was already occupied, and Charlie stared in confusion at the pig swaddled in a hot towel with a face covered in a matching green clay mask. When Angel reappeared, he immediately sat next to Fat Nuggets and set down a collection of nail care products.

Ignoring his uninvited guests, Angel started filing the nails of his top left hand.

Temper spiking, Vaggie snapped, “You can’t expect us to waste time just because of your stupid grooming habits!”

“W-well, I don’t know,” Charlie hesitated, nervously grabbing at her hair. “I mean, spending time with friends can be really important, you know?” She received a flat stare.

“You just want to get your nails done, don’t you?” Vaggie asked bluntly, sighing and pressing a fist to her temple when her girlfriend awkwardly pulled fistfuls of blond hair in front of her face to avoid Vaggie’s disbelieving gaze. The gray haired demon collapsed into the cushions and resignedly waved her hand.

Vibrating at the edge of her seat, Charlie grinned at the spider demon who, up to this point, had continued ignoring the two girls. She cleared her throat to regain some composure before asking, “Do you have pink?” Angel told her to pick whatever color she wanted from the pile on the table.

Vaggie sulked in her seat, idly tapping her fingers against her arm, until Charlie gave her a pointed look. The blonde flicked her eyes towards Angel and back, drawing a sigh from Vaggie.

“Fine,” she groaned, sitting up as if doing so was a huge favor. The demon glanced through the polishes before plucking a dark gray matte and tried to ignore the satisfied look on her girlfriend’s face or the spider demon who couldn’t seem to decide if he wanted to be smug or not care at all.


End file.
